


Defining Mercy

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Freeform, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, One Shot, Pervert Albus Dumbledore, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus drops something under his desk and with his chronic back pain flaring up, he requires that Severus get it for him.</p><p>Severus is reluctant as it means having to bend over the older man's lap and, he remembers the last time he had done so. But with the Headmaster's protestations of his back hurting, Severus agrees under the condition that the old, coot keeps his damn hands to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defining Mercy

Severus sat in the head masters office, he was helping the headmaster go through the curriculum for the up coming year. Severus was yet again, stuck in potions class, having been refused the position of Defense Against The Dark Arts, once again. Though Severus knew his lesson plan off the top of his head after the twelve years he had worked at Hogwarts, the older man still insisted upon relaying it to him, every year.

They had been discussing the plan for the up coming third years when Dumbledore's quill fell from his hand and rolled under his desk. "Oh, dear." said Albus then, slowly, he made to bend down only to sit back in his chair with a groan of "Ow, my back."

"Just use you wand, to get it." Severus suggested.

"I left my wand in my chambers," sighed Dumbledore, seemingly downcast. "Severus, could you be a dear and get it for me?"

"Fine." Severus said with a roll of his eyes but when he looked under his papers where he could have sworn he had left his wand but couldn't find it. Patting himself down, he gave an annoyed snort as he concluded, his wand had gone walk about. Standing up from his seat, he rounded the desk and noted that, if he was to recover the older man's quill; he would have to bend over his lap. "Can you not use another quill, headmaster?"

"That's my only one, I'm afraid." Dumbledore informed him, soberly.

"Can you not pull you chair further away from your desk?" asked Severus.

"I would much rather not move, Severus." said Albus.

Severus made a small, whimper-like noise, at the though of being in such a compromising position. "I'll get you your quill but you need to keep your hands to yourself."

"Severus, what kind of person do you think I am?" questioned Dumbledore, affronted. "I'm an elderly, English, gentleman. Not some young, buck."

"That's what you said last time as well." Severus accused.

"Last time? I don't recall." said Dumbledore.

"How very convenient, for you." said Severus, folding his arms' in front of his chest.

"If it makes you feel more comfortable, I promise, I shall not lay a hand on you, Severus." promised Dumbledore, giving Severus a reassuring smile and beckoning him over.

So with a sigh, Severus stepped forwards and carefully, bent over Dumbledore's knee. Looking under the desk, he spotter the headmaster's quill, so going up onto his toes, he reached for it.

Meanwhile, Albus waited for the younger man to reach for the quill under his desk before he pulled Severus' robes up, exposing his large, trouser-clad rump. "H-headmaster? Y-you promised." Severus stammered from his position over the older man's lap.

"I promised to not lay "a hand" on you," Albus reiterated. "I never said I wouldn't touch you with both my hands." And with that, he grasped the younger man's plump and firm backside with both his hands, drawing a whimper from the potions master. He knew he shouldn't touch Severus the way he did, it was vulgar, dehumanizing and intrusive but at the same time; he couldn't ignore the thrill he got from it. He loved the way it so willingly, molded to his hands as he squeezed and reshaped it. "You know, Severus. You need someone to take care of you."

"No, thank you, headmaster." Severus affirmed, through a string of gentle moans that made his face redden with each touch. He had had this exact lecture, last time the older man had had Severus is a compromising position. Severus had refused and then Albus had rattled off a handful of names of people, either he or Severus knew; who were single. "And, before you start making suggestions as to who I should date, the answer is "no!"."

"Now, now, Severus." sighed Albus, rolling the younger man's right arse cheek while he lightly spanked the left. "So abrasive. I was merely going to mention that Remus Lupin will joining us as the new Defense Against The Dark Arts and, thought since you two know each other, you'd maybe want to have a get together with him that's all."

"I said "no, thank you"." said Severus. "Now, let me up. I can feel the blood rushing to my head."

"Ah, very well. Very well." said Dumbledore, giving Snape's backside a good, final, grope before releasing his hands from the younger man. "It was only a suggestion, that's all."

Severus pulled himself up, off the older man's lap and placed the quill down on the desk, using all his will power not to snap it in half. Standing, he walked over to a nearby bookshelf, noting the curious eyes that followed him. Then finding the thickest book on the shelf, he pulled it free.

"Severus, not the Oxford English dictionary," gasped the headmaster. "have mercy."

"Mercy?" said Severus, cracking open the dictionary to the M section, he ran his finger down the page. "M, E. M,E. M, E, R. M, E, R, C. Ah, here we are!" He tapped the word on the page in front of him. "Mercy, mass noun, Compassion or forgiveness shown towards someone whom it is within one’s power to punish or harm. Is that the one you're after, Albus?"

"That's the one, Severus." nodded Albus, hesitantly as he continued to watch Severus.

Severus then grasped the book by it's spine and taking hold of the page, he tore it from the book; crumpling it up in his hand before casting it onto the floor. He waited for a second for the meaning to set in and Dumbledore's wide eyes to return to him before slamming the book closed and, holding it aloft with a menacing smile. "Sorry, Albus. It looks like this book doesn't know the meaning of mercy anymore and, neither do I."

Outside the Headmaster's office, the sound of incoherent shouting could be heard from inside but no one who passed dared to go and inspect the noise as those who had been on staff for the past year, knew their meaning. A collective sigh, echoed through the school.


End file.
